


Le Marcheur

by AllenKune



Series: Hell Or Hell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Forests, Horror, Mass Murder, Psychological Horror, Story Horror, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: "Trois jeunes lycéens se baladaient dans la forêt, ils venaient encore de sécher les cours et l'ennui les avait poussé à explorer la maison abandonnée de la forêt alentours. Aucun d'eux ne vit les deux silhouettes qui les observaient en souriant, alors qu'ils se perdaient entre les murs et les étages délabrés. "Puis une chouette s'envoler , faisant sursauté le groupe adolescents qui écouter attentivement l'histoire.





	Le Marcheur

Assis dans l'herbe, le groupe de jeunes se racontait différentes histoires d'horreur. Plusieurs avaient la main dans un paquet de chips, d'autres une canette de soda ou une bière à la main, alors que les histoires devenaient de moins en moins amusantes à entendre. La nuit avait fait sa place dans la forêt, et l'alcool dans le sang de la plupart n'aidait pas à rester éveillé.

La soirée devenait ennuyeuse en somme, et quelques personnes vomissaient plus loin, signe que bientôt les jeunes retrouveraient la chaleur de la ville et l'envie d'une nouvelle fête le weekend prochain. Face à cela, l'aîné du groupe se décida à raconter à son tour une histoire, prenant la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.  
Assis contre le mur d'une vielle maison, le feu de bois éclairait son visage. Le métisse prit une longue gorgée de bière, installant une ambiance qui avait fui la petite soirée depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Tous les regards étaient sur lui, curieux, et désireux d'entendre une nouvelle histoire qu'ils espéraient terrifiante.

\- Vous connaissez le Marcheur ?  
\- Le marcheur ? dirent quelques adolescents, curieux.  
\- Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on nomme la créature qui vit ici, répondit le métisse, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle est longue, immense, trois fois plus grande qu'un être humain normal, mais ce sont ses jambes et ses bras qui on une taille inhumaine ! Des jambes bien deux fois plus grandes que des jambes normales, avec la taille de son torse, des bras fins et crochus qui lui arrivent presque au niveau des genoux. Un torse maigre, et une tête sans trace d'humanité. Un sourire pourvu de dents tranchantes, des yeux complètement noirs dévorant toute âme qui croise son regard, et avant de pouvoir en voir plus il vous saisissait pour vous entraîner avec lui dans les ténèbres des forêts.

Une chouette prit son envol à quelques mètres des jeunes, provoquant plusieurs sursauts, avant que d'autres ne rient de leurs amis et de leurs cris.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs fit une pause lors de l'envol de la chouette, mais n'eût pas peur, et ne rit pas non plus. Il regardait l'oiseau disparaître entre les arbres avant d'être happé par un bras maigre et qui semblait brisé voir tordu. Dès que l'attention se fixa de nouveau sur lui, le jeune homme sourit et, en prenant garde d'avoir une voix lente pour faire languir ses amis, continua son histoire.

\- Personne ne sait, personne ne peut imaginer qui était le marcheur avant d'être la créature qui se balade ici. Des personnes on bien tenté, leurs écrits et dessins du marcheur se trouvent sur tous les murs de la maison derrière moi. Il fit un geste de la main vers la maison sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Il observe ses proies dans leur dos, souriant de leur insouciance, alors qu'il s'apprête à passer à l'attaque. Les chaînes ne peuvent l'arrêter, les balles ne vous sont d'aucun secours face à lui, et qu'importe votre lame il vous aura. Vous n'êtes rien pour lui, rien qu'une victime de plus sur sa liste.

Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux verts dans un look punk et vulgaire sourit en voyant une silhouette se dessiner entre les arbres. Une main crochue s'appuyait sur le tronc d'un arbre pour supporter le poids du corps surnaturel. Il semblait lourd et fatigué, se traînant dans l'ombre avec son poids tiré derrière lui. Jacob détourna les yeux de l'homme tordu, voyant les yeux des autres jeunes le fixant, avide de plus.  
Il but d'une traite sa boisson avant de continuer son histoire. Son sourire était toujours là, et il commençait lui aussi à attendre avec impatience la suite, mais pas la même que les autres de son âge devant lui.

\- Trois jeunes lycéens se baladaient dans la forêt, ils venaient encore de sécher les cours et l'ennui les avait poussé à explorer la maison abandonnée de la forêt alentours. Aucun d'eux ne vit les deux silhouettes qui les observaient en souriant, alors qu'ils se perdaient entre les murs et les étages délabrés. Le Marcheur s'avança vers eux, silencieux, sous le regard complice d'un monstre aux yeux de chat jaune brillant. Leurs parents les recherchèrent pendant des jours, ne trouvant qu'un bout de cadavre n'appartenant même pas à leurs enfants morts. Ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine, qu'un mythe, mais peut-être que le Marcheur se tiendra devant vous. Ses mains sur votre corps et la mort aux bout des doigts avant même que son histoire ne se termine.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sous les autres récits passionnants du jeune homme. Personne à part lui ne remarquait l'homme immense, qui les observait silencieusement, traînant derrière lui le corps mort d'un ours adulte qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. L'histoire d'une légende urbaine méconnue se termina et Jacob sourit en voyant le Marcheur avancer vers eux. Les autres frissonnaient encore du conte de la femme des toilettes, certains racontant aux autres les différentes versions qu'ils connaissaient sur l'homme au crochet.

Ils n'ont rien vu arriver.

Le reste se passa si rapidement que seuls quelques cris résonnèrent entre les arbres avant d'être étouffés par le bruit de plusieurs oiseaux s'envolant vers le futur carnage. Le sang giclait de partout, et malgré la bonne vingtaine d'humains, l'homme tordu n'en laissait partir aucun.  
Le jeune homme observait la scène de ses yeux devenus jaunes et à la pupille fendue, brillant dans l'obscurité d'un feu éteint par les deux corps adolescents allongés dessus. Buvant une nouvelle bière, alors que divers bras et mains décomposés sortaient pour une partie du manteau de la créature. Tout ce qui passait à leur portée était tiré puis disparaissait dans le tissu. Un bras squelettique agrippait la veste d'un jeune collégien hurlant et pleurant, deux autres mains verdâtres et putrides attrapaient ses jambes tandis que de l'autre côté le marcheur attrapait l'une des jeunes filles allongées mortes sur les restes de feu, des flammes dévorant encore sa peau alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le torse du monstre. Presque aussitôt les bras brûlés et aux poignets tordus sortaient pour entraîner de nouvelles personnes.

Hane serait fier de moi, ne put s'empêcher de penser le métisse, très fièr de ses talents de conteur, qui avaient réussi à captiver une foule devenue inconsciente du danger. Vraiment, son père aurait tout pour être fier de son travail.

**Author's Note:**

> Corriger par Evys comme les derniers ;3


End file.
